The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for shaping timbers, wood material, and the like, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for shaping timbers or wood material such as plywoods, composite wood materials, L.V.L., particle boards, fiberboards or the like into a predetermined configuration, wherein wetted-out or water-saturated timber or wood is simultaneously bent and dried through the application of microwave irradiation thereto.
In a process for drying wetted-out or water saturated timbers or wood material, or more specifically, wood material in a water saturated state which is beyond the equilibrium moisture content thereof, the wood shows a relatively high plasticity. Accordingly, when such wood material is placed under load, it will exhibit high creep deformations in the direction of the load. In addition, when such wood material is subsequently unloaded, upon completion of the drying process, a relatively large residual and premanent deformation remains. Furthermore, such creep deformation as that which is effected under the conditions of simultaneous heat and moisture transfer is relatively large when compared with that obtained under a constant temperature condition. The phenominal facts as described hereinabove have been already confirmed through experimental and/or theoretical study, and accordingly, much attention has been paid to such relevant, rheological characteristics of wood materials with considerable efforts being undertaken to develop their useful applications.